icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cam Friendship
The Cam Friendship is the platonic pairing of [[Carly Shay|'Carly Shay']] and [[Sam Puckett|'Sam Puckett']]'' ''(C'/arly and S/'am). Carly and Sam have been best friends since they were eight years old, and it's a major component of the show. Many storylines focus on the development of their friendship. Their unbreakable bond is a force to be reckoned with. Many fans celebrate this friendship, while respectfully disagreeing with others that there is any romantic attraction between the two. (see: Cam Relationship). Carly and Sam's friendship is one of a few canon pairings on the show. It is the main friendship on the show, as they are close as sisters, who look out for each other. Remember, this page is only for the friendship aspect between Carly and Sam, not the romantic pairing. Basic friendship facts Carly and Sam met when they were only eight years old, after Sam tried to steal Carly's tuna sandwich during a lunch break. Carly refused to give it up, when Sam was trying to take it. Carly retaliated, and this impressed Sam due to her "vicious, but lovable" nature. She tells Carly that she's an "all right kid," and Carly allows her to sit with her at lunch. Eight years later, they are still friends to this day, and their friendship continues to grow stronger. Throughout the series, Carly has acted as a moral guardian for Sam, as Sam's mother appears to have poor parenting skills. Carly lends Sam her clothes and feeds Sam more than her mother does, as said in the show. Carly loves Sam for who she is, but will put her foot down when Sam goes too far. Carly is the only person who can control Sam's aggressive behaviour. As revealed in iChristmas, Sam would have wound up in a juvenile detention centre (Juvie) if it weren't for Carly's moral guidance. Carly is the only character in iCarly who Sam has always acted civil towards. Although some may disagree, Carly also would be affected adversely as well if she never became friends with Sam. The episode iChristmas also shows that if Carly and Sam weren't friends, Carly would have a considerably more boring life (i.e., she'd date Nevel Papperman, wouldn't be friends with Freddie, and iCarly wouldn't exist). This seems to ring true throughout the entire series of the show. In their friendship, Sam's always been the humorous, daring one, and her free-spirited nature seems to bring spontaneity and fun to Carly's otherwise normal life. In terms of this aspect, their relationship is balanced and not one-sided as some would think. Regular friendship interaction *Carly usually doesn't scold Sam when she picks on Freddie, sometimes even taking part in pranking Freddie. *Carly acts as a motherly figure towards Sam. *Carly and Sam always make up after fights with a hug. *Both of them have moments where they can tell what the other is about to say and stops them. *Both console each other when necessary. *Sam is never mean to Carly, and Carly is never scared of Sam. *Sam's nickname for Carly is "kid." Examples of Cam Friendship 'Season 1 Moments' 'iPilot' *Sam lets Carly drag her by the hair in the hallway without retaliation, whereas typically, with anyone else, she would respond with equal aggression. *Carly also holds back on aggression towards Sam. : Carly: "You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head." : Sam: "Which is why you're my best friend!" : Carly: "Good to know... now why are you mine?" : Sam: "Because I'm a lovable person!" (Pushes a kid into a locker) *Sam and Carly make jokes after some of the contestants perform, and they both agree on which performances were good or really awful. *Carly and Sam humor themselves by talking about Mrs. Briggs' "pointy" boobs. *Sam invites herself to spend the night at Carly's apartment. *Sam and Carly fall asleep on the Shay's couch while watching television together. *Sam agrees to do iCarly even though it falls under the category of "work." *Sam likes the idea of the webshow being called i'''Carly. *"Nice hat!" Carly compliments Sam. "Back at ya!" Sam compliments Carly. iWant More Viewers *Carly gives Freddie one more squirt with the discipline water the first time around than she gives to Sam. *Sam and Carly, at Sam's suggestion, team up together against Freddie and Spencer to earn more viewers. iDream of Dance *Carly grabs some of Sam's turkey bacon while she is eating breakfast in class. Even though Miss Briggs demands they put it away, Sam later sneaks Carly a slice of bacon again. Sam sharing, especially meat, is something very rare *Carly is concerned about if Sam and her mom are fighting when she tells her "No way can I be around my mom right now." *Sam indirectly compliments Carly for adding a lemon to her tea glass. *While Carly is dreaming, the first person she calls for is Sam. *Sam and Carly both agree that the dancing guy in one of the videos is hot (much to Freddie's chagrin). iLike Jake *Sam trades lockers several times so she can have a locker closer to Carly's. *Sam creates a situation that helps break the ice so Jake can talk to Carly. *While Carly is talking to Jake, Sam looks on with approval. *Sam supports Carly as she pursues the hottest boy in school. *Sam and Carly exchange friendly Jake banter in the elevator. *Carly drags Sam away from Freddie by the arm to discuss her feelings. *After they see Jake kissing his ex-girlfriend Sam is willing to be "back-up" for Carly. iWanna Stay With Spencer * Sam wants something to remember Carly by when she tells them she's moving to Yakima. *Carly and Sam hug goodbye while wearing very sad expressions. iNevel *Sam is excited for Carly when they find out Nevel wants to interview her for his review website. *When Carly finds out Nevel is a kid instead of a grown man and is creeped out by this, she calls Sam. *Sam tries to calm Carly down when she worries about Nevel giving her a bad review. iSpy a Mean Teacher *Carly calls Sam when her and Freddie are stuck in Miss Briggs' home. *Sam attempts to distract Miss Briggs so Carly and Freddie can escape her house. iWill Date Freddie *Carly and Sam laugh about Freddie's rule about his posture. *Sam and Carly spy on Freddie´s first date while enjoying a bowl of berries. *Carly asks for Sam´s help to confront Freddie about him quitting iCarly. *Sam encourages Carly to vent her frustrations about Freddie's girlfriend Valerie. *Sam tells Carly about Valerie trying to ruin iCarly without hesitation. *Sam tells Freddie how important he is to iCarly because Carly tells her to do so. Sam herself seems disgusted by the thought of being nice to Freddie. iWant a World Record *Carly jokes that the Jonas World Records book is Sam's favorite because it has top-notch freaks, mutants and psychos, all the things Sam likes. *Carly makes the World Record-supervisor bring Sam an autograph of the world´s fattest priest. *Sam tickles Carly while watching a video of a boy who enjoys tickling himself. iPromise Not to Tell *Sam tries to comfort Carly after Mr. Devlin gives her a B, even suggesting revenge. *Sam changes Carly's grade so she would get what she deserves. *Carly and Sam have their own way of making a promise; the 'ankle swear'. *Carly doesn't tell on Sam, although it would save her and Freddie a lot of trouble. *When Carly breaks her promise, Sam says "What kind of world do we live in, where the ankle shake means nothing anymore?" in a concerned, but not angry tone. *When Sam sees how bad Carly feels about her changed grade, she turns herself in to Principal Franklin. iAm Your Biggest Fan *Carly asks Spencer if Sam can stay over after Sam asks to stay because she feels uncomfortable being home with her mom when she tries on her new bikinis. iHeart Art *Carly encourages Sam to insult Freddie once to get rid of her "withdrawal symptoms", although she suggested Sam should be nicer to Freddie in the first place. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Sam shoos away Freddie to talk to Carly about Jonah. *Carly encourages Sam to ask Jonah out because "he makes chicken noises, and bothers other children. He's perfect for you!" *Carly is the main person to encourage Sam to ask out Jonah. *Carly is smiling when Sam goes to put cheese down Gibby's pants and closes her locker for her. *Carly makes Freddie talk to Jonah about Sam. *Carly doesn´t want to tell Sam about Jonah trying to kiss her because she doesn´t want to hurt Sam's feelings. iHatch Chicks *Sam lets Carly steal her jerky and use it as negotiation with Duke the wrestler. Sam takes her meat very seriously. Carly is the only person who could so much as LOOK at Sam's meat and survive. * Carly and Sam use teamwork twice, to retrieve a chick from the drain and to retrieve a chick from the ceiling ledge in the studio. Sam is concerned for Carly's safety on the beam. *Carly doesn't have to be able to see Sam to know when she is grinning about the baby chick pecking her finger. This demonstrates how well they know each others quirks. *Sam and Carly are with each other a lot in this episode when they look for the chicks, and Sam helps Carly onto the beam, saying "Be careful!!" and "What happened?", sounding concerned. iDon't Want to Fight *Sam and Carly clicked when they first met. *Carly gets Sam a t-shirt for the five year anniversary of when they first met, and Sam gets Carly Cuttlefish concert tickets. *Carly is deeply hurt when Sam gives away her present. *Sam reveals that the only reason that she gave away Carly's present is so that she and Carly could hang out together. *Though she says otherwise, Sam looks guilty when Tureen reveals that she went to the Cuttlefish concert with Sam. *Sam gets teary when Freddie tells her and Carly why they should be friends again; showing that she does have a soft side to her. iPromote Techfoots *Sam lets her personal chef make a sandwich for Carly, but not for Freddie. *When the company owners of the Techfoots attempt to pay the iCarly trio with a check, Sam demands they pay them in cash. After they buyout iCarly's contract, Carly makes the same request. iGot Detention *Sam picks Freddie's lock when Carly asks her to get something from it. *After Sam suggests kidnapping Mr.Howard: : 'Carly: '"What have I told you about kidnapping?" : '''Sam: "It's illegal and rude." : Carly: "Good girl." :* Carly obviously does not want Sam to get in trouble and is trying to convince her not to do bad things. 'iMight Switch Schools' *Sam is nice enough to grab Spencer and Carly's mail for them. *Sam seems to be more worried about Carly leaving Ridgeway than Freddie. *Its Sam´s plan to sabotage Carly´s interview with the headmistress. She obviously can´t stand the thought of living without Carly. 'iFence' *Carly didn´t introduce Sam to the Dorfmans because she likes her. *Carly wants Sam to stay with her while the Dorfmans visit. *Carly tells Sam to read her book. Sam replies, "Yes, mother..." 'iCarly Saves TV' *Carly asks Sam's opinion first before agreeing to work for the TV network. *Carly wants to quit the show as soon as the head producer decides to fire Sam. *Carly defends Sam, asserting that it's Sam's nature to be pushy and aggressive. 'iWin a Date' *Sam is less angry about going on a date with Reuben when she finds out that Carly set her up on a date with him, not Freddie. *Carly reveals in this episode that she once helped Sam take care of her mother when she had chicken pox by rubbing calamine lotion all over her, remarking: "And those pox were everywhere." 'iHave a Lovesick Teacher' *Sam protests when Carly is given an F on a test that she never took. But then after Carly sasses the teacher, Sam agrees with the teacher's view about Carly's sass exclaiming, "Maybe you *are* the sass-master!" *When Ms. Ackerman makes Carly and Freddie do jumping jacks as a punishment, Sam tells her that she's off her nut, even though she's fully aware that she'll be punished, too. 'Season 2 Moments' 'iSaw Him First' *Sam gives Carly iced tea, with a whole lemon in playfulness. *Carly asks for Sam's opinion when she wants to ask Shane out. *In the extended version, Carly asks Sam to slap her, and Sam does it. It was taken out probably because it's out of character for Sam to slap Carly. **Sam doesn't slap Carly hard. *Sam clutches onto Carly when Shane falls down the elevator. 'iStage an Intervention' *Sam and Carly both tease Freddie about "Consuela's revenge". *Carly gives in to Sam's pleading and helps her clean her room. *Sam puts thought into helping Spencer out when Carly is worried about him. She suggests him facing Sasha Striker in Pak Rat. *Sam and Carly support Spencer when a client picks up one of his sculptures. *Carly warns Sam to send the chain letter email so she doesn't get bad luck like Freddie. *Sam tells Carly she was responsible for Freddie's "bad luck". 'iOwe You' * When Sam asks for money, Carly gives her $20, more than Freddie, which shows how Carly cares about Sam's safety. *Carly is less angry about Sam always borrowing money than Freddie. *Sam says that her punishment is usually lessened when Carly's in the principal's office with her, and that Carly reminds the principal that she isn't all that bad. * Carly tries to get Sam out of trouble when Sam is called to the principal's office. *Carly hugs Sam to calm her down, when she has an emotional breakdown. (as seen in picture) *Carly isn't mad when Sam spends the money she owes Carly and Freddie on a trampoline. 'iHurt Lewbert' *Carly somewhat shares Sam's interest in creepy videos; when Sam asks her if she wants to see Lewbert get his wart blown off in slow motion, she's slightly grossed out, but says "Full screen, please." *Sam and Carly try to calm Freddie down when he fears Lewbert will be his new stepdad and they help him shoo Lewbert away. 'iGo to Japan' *Carly doesn't scold Sam once, neither when she throws an apple at Freddie with full force nor when she flicks a spoon of pudding into his eye. She even implies it's Freddie´s fault when she says he should have asked for a muffin. *Sam wants to stay with Carly instead of staying at home with her sick mom. *Sam gives a pep talk to Carly and Freddie when they begin to doubt their chances of winning the iWeb Awards. *Carly jokes that they are going to Canada. Sam hopes that they are not going to France because she doesn't like French people for some reason. *Carly and Sam jump out of the airplane together holding hands. *Sam takes care of the problem when Henri ( and his "poopet" ) interrupts Carly. She throws his puppet so that Henri gets out of Carly's way. *Carly and Sam don't want Freddie´s mom to share a room with them. *Carly immediately gives Sam a Fat Cake and pats her when Sam realizes they slept through breakfast and lunch. *Carly doesn't leave Sam behind when they get lost and Sam stops walking and Carly comes back, grabs her arm and drags her along. *Sam and Carly both try to get the Japanese people to understand them. 'iPie' *Carly is unfazed when Sam slept over without permission, and is concerned when Sam says she fell down the stairs. *Carly lets Sam borrow her clothes, but not her underwear. *Neither Carly nor Sam think Freddie is funny. *After Carly tells Sam that Mr. Galini is out of the hospital, and they can get more pies now, Sam is happy that she can lick the pie plate without feeling guilty. Normally, Sam would have no problem at all taking other people's food. 'iChristmas' *Carly is upset to learn that she would never have been friends with Sam if Spencer had been born "normal." *Carly demands to know where Sam is, despite Mitch's attempts to get her to forget about Sam. *Had Sam not been friends with Carly, she wouldn't have had a moral guardian and best friend, and would have ended up in juvenile detention. *Sam never gets visitors in the juvenile detention center, but when Carly visits her, Sam is puzzled (because she hardly knows Carly), but doesn't seem to mind. *Carly knows random things about Sam so she could jog Sam's memory. *Sam is happy when Carly hugs her, even though she is confused about why she's being hugged. 'iKiss' *Sam says to open the door twice before she breaks it, implying that she doesn't want to have to break open Carly's door. *Sam feels bad after Carly comes down on her for embarrassing Freddie online where everyone knows his big secret. *Carly stops the web show to tell Sam that she's impressed that Sam tells the viewers to back off on Freddie. 'iRocked the Vote' *Though Carly usually is against it, Sam and her encourage violence when singing star Wade Collins takes advantage of iCarly and irritates everyone. 'iMeet Fred' *Sam and Carly like the videos Fred makes. *Carly and Sam both want Freddie to say Fred is funny. 'iLook Alike' *Carly jokes that Jackson Colt could teach Sam a whole bunch of new ways to hurt people. 'iMake Sam Girlier' *Carly wants to make a special party for Sam and obsesses a bit over making it perfect. *Carly toasts Sam first on her birthday party. *Since Carly knows Sam likes Pete, she invites him to Sam's party. *Straight-A student Carly doesn´t care about being late for class, because she would rather figure out what's bothering Sam. *Carly tries to justify Sam's personality as being lovable and vicious, like her rabid cat Frothy. *Carly helps Sam change her image. *Carly makes Freddie act as Sam's date. *Carly studies some of Pete's habits to help Sam get a date with him. *When Sam wants to beat up Jocelyn at school, Carly discourages her. Later, Sam beats up Jocelyn after Carly tells her to "rip her head off." Carly is the only person who could control Sam merely through words. *Carly stopped Sam from fighting Jocelyn, out of concern that it would hurt Sam's relationship with Pete. Carly only told Sam to go ahead and fight when there seemed to be no other way to stop Jocelyn from bullying people. 'iGo Nuclear' *When both Carly and Freddie get a D- on their projects, Sam feels more sorry for Carly than Freddie. 'iDate a Bad Boy' *As soon as Spencer goes to take a shower, Carly sneaks on the computer to email Sam about Griffin after she got in trouble. *Sam and Carly share friendly banter over how hot Carly's new boyfriend is. *Sam comforts Carly about Griffin while Freddie laughs in triumph. *Sam and Carly both make fun of Griffin's addiction to Pee Wee Babies. 'iMust Have Locker 239' *Carly laughs when Sam bites her stuffed pig, Mr. Piggles. *Sam asks about where Carly is before the winner of locker 239 is announced. 'iReunite With Missy' *At first, Carly's excuse not to go on a helicopter ride is because she's going to the Meat Festival with Sam. *Sam tells Carly it's OK for her to go hang out with Missy. *Carly is willing to cancel the show when she sees that Sam is sick. *Carly makes soup for Sam after the show. *Missy knows that Sam would never do anything to hurt her friendship with Carly, even beating Missy up. *Carly tells Missy that Sam is her only best friend. 'iTwins' *Carly tries to calm Sam down because of Melanie's visit. *Carly knows what kind of pattern Sam hates (men in stripes). *Sam and Carly spend time together hitting a balloon with tennis racquets. *They both hate the letter "Q" 'iFight Shelby Marx' *When Carly is worried that Shelby might hurt her, Sam reassures her that she won't. *Sam supports Carly's decision not to fight Shelby. *Carly never punishes Sam for getting her in a serious jam with Shelby at the press conference. 'Season 3 Moments' 'iThink They Kissed' *Carly takes Sam to the dentist when her tooth falls out. *Carly plays along when Sam is disoriented from the laughing gas. *Sam plays with Carly's hair while on laughing gas and Carly doesn't seen to mind. *Carly is hurt that Sam didn't tell her that she kissed Freddie. *Sam tries to reassure Carly that she and Freddie didn't make out behind her back. *Sam promises to no longer keep secrets from Carly. 'iCook' *When Ricky Flame wrestles Carly, all she says is "Sam?" and nods, and Sam beats him in a match. 'iSpeed Date' *Sam waits for Carly so she can tell her if Nate is going to the dance with her, even though Sam could care less about the dance. *Sam tweets about Carly spitting in Nate's eye. *Sam tries to help Carly get a date for the dance. *Sam playfully pokes Carly in an attempt to get her out of her bad mood. *Sam asks Gibby out because Carly guilted her into it. 'iCarly Awards' *Carly and Sam imitate bad award show hosts and exchange intentionally lame jokes throughout the web cast. *They both interrupt the winners whenever they try to make a speech. 'iHave my Principals' *Carly decides to go along with Sam's idea to make the new principals look bad. 'iFind Lewbert's Lost Love' *Carly and Sam enter the lobby singing the same song. *Carly knows exactly how Sam managed to suck all the filling out of her cupcakes. *When Carly is being chased by Marta, she calls for Sam's help and Sam hits Marta with a pineapple. 'iMove Out' *Carly and Sam find it humorous when Freddie's mom scolds him. *The girls try to get Freddie's mom on camera while shooting iCarly because they believe it'll be embarrassing and funny. *Carly notes that Sam's time in picking the lock to open the Petographer's studio is her personal best. *Carly tries to vandalize the pet studio, but is nervous about it, and Sam is understanding of this. *Carly is worried about Sam's whereabouts when she doesn't return with them. 'iQuit iCarly' *Sam helps move a car when Carly asks her to. *Carly yells at Sam to get inside before she jumps on the platform. Sam tells Carly to go inside when Carly comes on the platform. *Sam saves Carly when she is about to fall off the scaffold, and vice versa with Sam. *When they make up after the scaffold incident, they embrace each other and cry; not only because their lives were in danger, but also because they feel very bad about how much they injured each other emotionally. 'iSaved Your Life' *Carly playfully gives Sam a noogie and agrees that Sam is a lot of fun after Sam makes a grammatical error. *When Carly tells Sam she kissed Freddie, Sam doesn't get angry. *Carly talks to Sam after she kisses Freddie. *Sam talks to Freddie when she knows her friend is not in her right state of mind. Usually the only times where Sam isn't abusing Freddie is when she's talking to him about Carly. *Sam shared her Bolivian bacon with Carly, and they both say "It changes you..." in the same mysterious tone. *In the extended version, after Carly kisses Freddie and then goes to her apartment, Sam asks what's wrong. Carly tells Sam and then slams the door, Sam asks to come in but Carly refuses claiming that Sam will hit her. Sam then replies "Have I ever hit you?" meaning Sam would never harm Carly. 'iWas a Pageant Girl' *Carly agrees to enter the beauty pageant for Sam. *Although Carly says she feels "violated" by Sam, she doesn´t stay angry with her for long. *She also cheers Sam on when Sam decides to reenter the contest and acts like a proud mother would, especially during the introduction. When Sam comes on, she says, "Shh, shh, this one's mine!" 'iEnrage Gibby' *Carly and Sam work together to get revenge on the art critic who wrote a negative review of Spencer's sculptures. *At Carly's request, Sam goes to Gibby's house to convince him not to fight Freddie. 'iFix a Pop Star' *Sam cautions Carly that Ginger's baby is a distance pee-er. *Both Carly and Sam are appalled at the notion that Ginger Fox at one point was considered hot. *Carly laughs a little when Sam disses Ginger Fox. 'iWon't Cancel the Show' *Carly wants to know what happened after Freddie says Sam is in jail. 'iBelieve in Bigfoot' *Sam takes the bullhorn from Carly and gives it to Freddie so Carly won´t get in trouble with Mrs. Briggs. *Sam and Carly look up Bigfoot together. *Carly mentions Sam's love of Robin Weiner's hot dogs as reason to go on a road trip. *For a snack, everyone gets hot dogs, and Carly agrees they're the best hot dogs ever, like Sam said. *Carly smiles when Sam tells her she's planning on trapping "a snack." 'iPsycho' *Carly and Sam poke fun at Freddie's "natural" pose and make faces to mock him. *Both Carly and Sam know Freddie had to take certain precautions for his mom to let him go to Webicon. *Sam and Carly laugh and agree with a message from an iCarly viewer's parent who thinks Sam is a bad influence. *Sam isn't offended by the message when Carly reads it to her. *Carly starts to sing a campfire song she remembers from being at Nora's house, and Sam is the first to chime in and sing with her. 'iBeat the Heat' *Carly smiles when Sam takes her paper and wipes her armpits with it, even when she says "Ew". *Sam and Carly exchange knowing looks when Freddie gets a text from Gibby's cousin, Sabrina, and they both coo at him. *Carly knows that Sam is going to smell her own armpits and suggests that she doesn't do it. Sam merely answers "You know I have to." and smiles. 'Season 4 Moments' 'iGot a Hot Room' *At the beginning, where Gibby, Spencer, Freddie, Sam and T-Bo make Carly a little breakfast-surprise, Sam is the only person (except for Spencer) Carly hugs. **The hug with Spencer is a lot less enthusiastic than the one with Sam. *Sam comforts a sobbing Carly after her room burns down. *She also offers Carly to stay at her house, although Carly doesn't warm to the idea. *Sam helps Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer remodel Carly's room and fix it. *Sam is the first on Spencer's list even though she HATES ''work. iSam's Mom *Carly is Sam´s only choice to move in with when she can´t stand her mum any more. *After Carly tells Sam off about being a bad roommate, Sam tries to do better (although she fails miserably) and makes Carly a sandwich when she comes home. *Carly gives Sam a small look of apology when she hears Sam's mom knocking, showing that she regrets interfering in Sam's life even if it will help her. *Carly becomes worried when Sam doesn't text her after a while and goes back to the therapist to bring her home. *When Carly first enters the therapy box, Sam is upset that Carly returned and now is stuck with them, and when her mom pipes in, she begins to defend Carly. *Carly calls Sam a horrible person, but then apologizes by saying that she was her best friend and she loved her, but she was a nightmare. *Sam tries to calm Carly down when she has a panic attack, and tries to speak with her mother because of her. iGet Pranky *Sam playfully eats a pickle, then eats one from Carly's hand during a segment on iCarly. *Although Carly says she doesn't want to hear Sam's best prank, her face tells another story; she looks amused and slightly giggles. *After Carly pranks Sam and Freddie, Sam compliments Carly on pulling a good prank. *Carly and the others try to help Sam prank back Spencer. iSell Penny-Tees *Carly gives Sam credit for thinking of selling the Penny Tee. *When Sam suggests they sell more Penny Tees, Carly agrees to it. iDo *Sam drops her meatball when Carly tells her to. *Sam leans on Carly's shoulder when she describes her meat withdrawal, and Carly doesn't complain about it. *Sam encourages Carly to sing. *Sam enjoys Carly singing. *Sam and Carly both shrug when they are asked to be brides maids iStart a Fan War *Carly and Sam agree that Freddie and Spencer are "nerds". *While Freddie and Spencer rant about their favorite game, Sam and Carly poke fun at them. *Carly and Sam head to the fridge to share soda. *Sam smiles when Carly says "I'm having diet soda". *Sam is happy that Carly and Adam have feelings for each other, and she is even impressed by saying; "Nice!" while smiling. iHire An Idiot *Carly and Sam love Cort and hire him. *Carly tickles Sam to wake her up. *When Sam lays down, Carly puts the laptop on her stomach. *Carly and Sam don't fight over Cort in this episode, in fact, never said anything about dating him. *Carly knows Sam wouldn't do anything to the baby Ashley took. iOMG *Carly is cheering for Sam during the arm wrestling match with Freddie. *Carly claps for Sam when she beats Freddie at arm wrestling. *After Gibby remarks that he was upset by Sam drawing on his forehead, Carly compliments her, and adds that it was a pretty accurate drawing. *As soon as Freddie finds out Sam's emotion on the MoodFace app, he runs to Carly, knowing she'd want to hear what's going on with Sam. *Carly is happy and excited when she thinks Sam is in love with Brad, and repeatedly encourages Sam to tell him how she feels. *Carly says she wants Sam to be happy and encourages her. *Carly knows that Sam added extra ham in her sandwich. *Though Sam is upset with Carly for trying to hook her up with Brad, she hardly yells at her, and doesn't hit her. [[IParty with Victorious|'''iParty With Victorious]] *Carly offers to make Sam her favorite sandwich (a large one). *Sam is the first to assume that Steven was cheating on Carly, and immediately was upset by this. *Both Sam and Carly hit Freddie with oranges, replying the same made up word, "Boomba". *Sam and Carly text each other in class, despite it being against school rules, and they get caught. *Carly wanted Sam to say "I told you so" to her when she realized that Sam was right about Steven cheating on Carly. *Sam doesn't sound meaningful when she says "I told you so" like she easily would to other people. *When Carly begins to cry about Steven, Sam offers her a napkin, despite it having salsa on it. *When Sam suggests to "... put Steven in front of the whole party, yank his pants down, get some hot sauce ...", Carly playfully swats at her, amused by her best friend's antics. *During the beginning of the mashup, Sam and Carly share a small duet, and a hug. 'iLost My Mind ' *Carly is initially worried about Sam being missing for the past three days, and makes attempts to call her. *Carly knows what Sam's mother is doing, when Spencer asks her to call Sam's mom. *Carly knows Sam's password to her phone. *Carly comes up with the idea to go to the mental hospital. *Carly is the first to find Sam's room. *Sam greets Carly when she finds her in the mental hospital. *When Carly asks what Sam is doing, Sam replied "Fingerpainting.", and Carly compliments her painting when she's asked if she likes it, saying "It's a beautiful finger!" *Though Sam is in disagreement, Carly approves of Sam liking Freddie, saying "I think it's awesome, I think it's great. There's nothing wrong with it!" When Sam voices her dissent, Carly chauts, "Sam loves Freddie!" *Carly encourages Sam and Freddie to talk. Cam Friendship Quotes Carly: You know, anyone but me would punch you right in the head. Sam: Which is why you are my best friend! Carly: Good to know. Now why are you mine? Sam: Because I'm a lovable person!'' a kid into the lockers'' Sam: I am wearing this hideous shirt because I got us these. out tickets Carly: Oh, my God! Sam: Yeah-huh. Carly: Cuttlefish tickets! Sam: Yeah, baby. Let it out! Carly: *screams* [ After Sam suggests kidnapping Mr.Howard ] Carly: '''What have I told you about kidnapping? '''Sam: It's illegal and rude. Carly: Good girl. Carly: That little- Sam: Say it! Carly: I don't like to say it. Spencer says it's not lady-like. Sam: Say it! Carly: That skunkbag! Sam: Feels good, doesn't it?! Carly: Yeah, it does! Sam: We're gonna go tell Freddie?! Carly: Yeah, we are! Sam: Can we get a smoothie first?! Carly: No, we cannot! Sam: the world record book This thing is full of top-notch freaks, mutants and psychos! Carly: All your favorite things! Sam: I know! Sam: Hey, can I sleep over tonight? Carly: You don't want to go home? Sam: Nah... When my mom buys a new bikini, she usually likes to wear it around the house for a few days to "break it in." If you're my friend, you won't make me look at that. Carly: You should ask him to hang out! Sam: Nah, a guy like that wouldn't want to hang out with someone like me. Carly: Why not? He makes chicken noises and bothers other children. He's perfect for you! Sam: I'm not going! Carly: Oh yes you are! You wanna know why? Sam: Why? Carly: Because when your mother got chicken pox, I helped you rub calamine lotion all over that woman... And those pox were everywhere'.... Sam: You're a good friend.... Carly: Hey, I thought you were Freddie. Sam: If anyone else said that to me, I'd punch 'em in the mouth. Sam: Oh, man. I got another of those chain letter e-mails from Gibby. Carly: Well, you better forward it, or you'll have all kinds of bad luck, just like Freddie did. Sam: Freddie didn't have any bad luck. Carly: What are you talking about? Sam: I did all that stuff. Carly: What? Wait. His bike falling apart? Sam: I loosened some bolts. Carly: His laptop smoking? Sam: Shorted out the battery. Carly: The pink shorts? Sam: One red sock in his washing machine. Carly: Okay, what about the spider on his face? Sam: That was just lucky. Carly: And how would I know your mother has a tattoo on her foot? Sam: A tattoo of what? Carly: A foot! Sam: What's my favorite color? Carly: Brown. Sam: Why? Carly: It's the color of gravy! Sam: What do I wanna be when I grow up? Carly: An invisible ninja! Sam: ...wow... Carly: It's my fault you're in here. Sam: YOU'RE the one who called the cops?! Sam: Those Dingo people are dead! Carly: What are we going to do? Sam: We're gonna find them and kick them in their dingoes! Sam: Let's shake 'em up. Carly: Woah, woah, woah, what is that!? Sam: A sock full of butter. Carly: We're not just going to go in there and start hitting people with a big buttery sock! Sam: Fine, but if they deny stealing ideas from iCarly, I'm gonna get swingy with this thing! Carly: Not unless I say it's okay. Sam: May I get swingy? Carly: Yes. [Sam whacks a ''Totally Terry writer with a sock filled with butter ]'' Carly: I know you're upset, but hedge clippers are never the answer. Sam: Well... Carly: Never the answer! Sam: Don't let go! Carly: Why on Earth would I let go?! iCarly Fan: Okay, I dare Sam to get arrested. Carly: Nope, uh-uh. Sam: Been there, done that. Carly: (Freaked out) I kissed Freddie!!! [Carly slams the door; leaving Sam shocked and alone] Sam: (To door) You...you kissed Freddie? Carly '(''Off screen): Yes. '''Sam: Well...lemme in there. Carly: No, you're gonna hit me. Sam: (Chuckles) Have I ever' '''hit you? ''room just burned down; Carly is about to cry Sam: C'mere, kid. Carly It´s okay, Carls. If you want, you can stay with me and my mom. cries harder Cam Friendship Fanfiction More Than Anything by dreamswideopen. Sam´s thoughts during the goodbye scene in iWanna Stay With Spencer. Rated K''' Homeless Heart by wstrnplsr105. Sam sings for Carly after her room burned down. Rated '''K Sam's Blog by BreatheMe33. One of the best things my mom has ever done for me and trusts me there isn't a lot on that list was actually not something she planned. She was the reason me and Carly became best friends. Well, sorta. Rated K''' True Friend by supercrazy. A special tribute to our favorite best buds. Rated '''K Thanks For Taking Care of Me by SparkleHorse. Carly gets sick, Sam takes care of her. Slightly Cam. Rated K''' Brody Has Two Mommies by journaliar. “You know what, Sam? You are a dead beat dad!” Rated '''K+ Friendships Similar to Cam (Liley) Miley and Lily '("Hannah Montana")- Miley ( Carly ) is popular, while her friend Lily ( Sam ) is aggressive and picks on Oliver ( Freddie ). Lily also ends up dating Oliver ( Loliver/Seddie ). '''Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore and Carter Mason '( "Princess Protection Program )- Rosalinda ( Carly ) tries to help Carter ( Sam ) become girlier. '''Kimberly and Trini( "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" )- Trini is smart and does well in school, like Carly, but is a tomboy like Sam. Kimberly doesn't do that well in school, like Sam, but is sweet and girly like Carly. Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart (Sonny with a Chance)- Sonny (Carly) is super-friendly and always likes trying to help people, whether they ask for help or not. Tawni (Sam) is blonde, obnoxious at times, and very blunt with others. Tawni also has a mother who is somewhat "tough" on her, like Sam's mother, Pam Puckett. Drake Parker and Josh Nichols (Drake and Josh)- Drake (Sam) is rebellious and likes to defy authority, but he shows that he really cares about Josh sometimes. Josh (Carly) is more thoughtful of others and sometimes takes the blame for things that Drake had done. Kimmy Gibler and D.J Tanner (Full House) Kimmy (Sam) can rude, gets bad grades, and always hangs out at the Tanner's house. D.J (Carly) is nice and gets good grades. They both met each other when they were little. Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob SquarePants)- Spongebob (Carly) is very nice and can control Patrick's stupidity. Patrick (Sam) is lazy, likes to eat food, and can sometimes be mean. Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 (Kids Next Door)- Numbuh 2 (Carly) is brunette and is more nice and is Numbuh 4's best friend. Numbuh 4 (Sam) is blonde, mean, and can beat up people. Jade West and Cat Valentine (Victorious) - Cat (Carly) is girly and is always nice to others and tries not to be mean. Jade (Sam) gets easily mad and agressive and tries to get back at the people who upset them. They both spend time together and have been friends for 2 years. Jade also tolerates Cat and is less prone to do or say mean things to her than she is with other people, like Sam with Carly. Greg Heffley and Rowley Jefferson (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series) - Greg (Sam) is sometimes a jerk and a slacker at school. Rowley (Carly) is sweet, funny and a good friend. They, like Carly and Sam have been friends for years. Greg gets annoyed by Rowley's silly childish behavoir kind of similar to how Sam gets annoyed by Carly's girly personality. 205igojxivdblencodesesp.jpg 30asv3l.jpg Awtheyregfs.PNG Blowing.png CAM55.jpg Cam.jpg Cam2.jpg Camfreak.jpg CarlySamafterruinedsign.jpg CarlySamankleswear.jpg CarlySamattalentshow.jpg CarlySamconfrontFreddieoverquitting.jpg CarlySamfamilyphoto.jpg CarlySamhuggoodbye1.jpg CarlySamhuggoodbye2.jpg CarlySamloungingandwatchingFreddiesdate.jpg CarlySammirroredreaction.jpg CarlySampokingeachother.jpg CarlySamreactingtoJakessinging.jpg CarlySamscreamingattheclownmask.jpg CarlySamshareamusedlook.jpg CarlySamsharingablanket.jpg CarlySamsharinglookinelevator.jpg CarlySamsharingpopcorn.jpg CarlySamshouldertoshoulderatFencing.jpg CarlySamshouldertoshoulderinfrontproducer.jpg CarlySamshouldertoshoulderwithMissBriggs.jpg CarlySamwatchLewbert.jpg CarlySamwatchingSeattleBeat.jpg CarlySamwatchingdancevids.jpg CarlySamwrestleoverremote.jpg Carly & Sam(iCarly Awards).jpg Carly Sam.jpg Carly bites Sam's hand.jpg Carly shock.jpg CarlyactsmotherlytowardsSam.jpg Carlyandsam.PNG Carlyasleepattalentshow.jpg CarlyflicksSam.jpg CarlypullsSamaway.jpg Carlyshairispretty.jpg CarlysleepingonSam.jpg Cam Friendship Gallery ICarly gang.jpg|fanart by sykoeent Fanart by lizalot.jpg|fanart by lizalot Sam Carly Groovy Smootie.jpg 69926 1402968189.jpg Blowing.png Cam.jpg Cam.png Cam2.jpg Pageant.jpg Icarly-8.jpg Cam 2.jpg Random Cam 2.jpg Random Cam.jpg random Cam 3.jpg|iCarly bit. iCarly awards.jpg 2959850567 42fc320256.jpg Ira6.jpg|Carly and Sam hug when David Archueleta wins. 002xysbx.jpeg Cam iDon't Want to Fight.jpg Carly iDont Want To Fight.jpg Sam iDont Want to Fight.jpg|Sam presents Carly with Cuttlefish tickets. iDont Want To Fight.jpg 004d876g.jpeg|Sam and Carly make fun of Griffin. Dingo14.jpg|Carly and Sam do robot arms together. Carly n Sam.jpg import_000537.jpg|Carly and Sam dressed as Space Cheerleaders in iGo to Japan. import_000543.jpg import_000354.jpg|Carly and Sam at the 2009 Kid's Choice Awards. import_000336.jpg|No cowgirl in footie pajamas should have dirty teeth! pokeeeeeee.jpg huggg.jpg File:Jvfhvuo.jpg File:CarlyShaySamanthaSamPuckett.jpg File:0097ghjklhjklf_p085_vu4m4r855b.jpg Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 7.28.30 PM.png Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 7.23.34 PM.png Seattle Girls.jpg Carly in foty pj's.jpg|Footie pajamas ROCK! Sam talking her mother.jpg|Sam just told Carly that she likes ham better than she likes her own mom! Carly laughs. e.jpg Goodtimesroll.jpg Carly-and-Sam-icarly-5379074-445-342.jpg|link=Cam Friendship iCarly Cam Group Pic.jpg 144133958.jpg Japan.jpg Hall.jpg Halloween episodeicarly.jpeg Doingicarly!!!!.jpg SamCarlyMeatBall.jpg CarlyAndSam.jpg Lesyay.jpg 528px-Idreamofdance.jpg 2168605.png 472px-IDo Carly and Sam.jpg 0000000000000.gif 29841182.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove And Jennette McCurdy Cam6.jpg ISaved Your Life Cam 2.jpg Pageant.jpg 2168605.png Cam_friendship_i_think_it's_.jpg Miranda_&_Jeanette2.jpg Normal istart a fanwar56.jpg|link=Cam Friendship Sam and Carly 2.jpg|Sam/Carly♥ CamPoke.gif|Cam poke GIF Ilikejake3.png Ilikejake4.png creddie_vs__seddie__cam_by_ljosalf-d321245.jpg Moonlight Twi-Blood.png iomgcam3.JPG cam1.jpg Camcactus2.jpg Camcactus1.5.jpg gibbyishbrain.jpg camcactus3.jpg Holdstomach.png YouReallyThinkThat.PNG SoPlatonic1.PNG Awtheyregfs.PNG Cam3.PNG Cam4.PNG ClaimingHerGirl.PNG BaconSmugglersClub.jpg|Bacon Smuggler's Club Ioucam1.jpg 270947 114489365307349 100002388587777 137109 524405 n.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Quotes Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Similar Ships Category:Images Category:Carly Category:Sam